


The Lonely Pink Prince

by SeekerVonYuki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Its gonna get dark., Out of Character, Storytelling, the rating will change later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekerVonYuki/pseuds/SeekerVonYuki
Summary: Lately, Connie has been getting weird dreams about a fictional character. She couldn't believe it, A storybook character came to life! :D
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 10





	The Lonely Pink Prince

**Chapter 1: The Lonely Pink Prince**

* * *

_ Once upon a time in a place far far away, there were four kingdoms and each of these kingdoms have different Colors and rulers. _

_ White: was the oldest of the four and was a strong ruler, She wanted to make sure everyone was being treated the same, with respect.  _

_ Blue: was the wisest of the four, full of knowledge. She would listen to her townspeople’s problems and offer advice.  _

_ Yellow: a fierce general of the war, always protecting her people and using the strategy of the terrain to her advantage.  _

* * *

The little girl in green pajamas pouted at her mother as she held onto her teddy bear.

“Yes, ‘Space cadet’?” Her mother,  **Priyanka Maheswaran** , asked    
  


“You’re forgetting the last one!”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“That was Three! Your forgetting one more!”

“Ah, You’re right, My apologies. You are becoming one smart cookie.” Priyanka said as she ruffled Connie’s hair, Connie giggled at this.

Connie then got comfortable again under her covers and waited for her mother to resume reading. 

* * *

  
_Pink: Even though being the youngest, He still had a huge heart ~~with deep cracks~~. He loved his townspeople and in return, they adored him. When the townsfolk have to leave for different parts of the island, and way from the pink kingdom. Pink would always be there to say his farewells and good wishes. He would always remind them that they are welcomed back anytime, Either be rain or shine. _

_ Unlike, the other colors, Pink had a lonely upbringing...His mother died moments after childbirth, leaving Pink in the hands of his father. His father tried his absolute best to raise Pink to the best of his ability. He was a loving father to Pink... _

__

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
